You're so Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec You're so Beautiful (90's Version), You're so Beautiful (Empire Version) ou You're so Beautiful (White Party Version) La version des Lyons de You're so Beautiful ''(ou autrement appelée You're so Beautiful, Hakeem Rap Version) est chantée par Jamal et Hakeem Lyon (avec Lucious et Cookie en plus) dans l'épisode [[La Soirée blanche|''La Soirée blanche]]. Cette version remixée de la chanson de Lucious a été faite à l'occasion de la soirée blanche et pour l'album "Héritage" de leur père. Mais Hakeem a été retirée de la chanson et Jamal a fait sa version de la musique à la soirée blanche (Voir "You're so Beautiful (White Party Version)"). Cette chanson a été interprétée par Jussie Smollett & Bryshere Y. Gray avec Terrence Howard & Taraji P. Henson en plus et fait partie de l'album Empire (The Complete Season 1) Paroles Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man F Kanye's Workout Plan I call that baby fat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?)I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Hakeem got a thing for the ladies The ladies got a thing for the Hakeem What I'mma do with you? Damn you so beautiful How do I get you on my team? You can be natural with a wig on Chocolate, Caramel, or a Red bone So confident, so classy I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick Can't help it, I love all women Big, small, medium, and tall women Aww man, every one of ya' look good to me Ain't gotta be a beava' to get wood from me, get it? Where the hell do ya' come from? Shot me like a bullet, where did you get a gun from? Landed on your planet in another dimension Lookin' at you got me standin' up at attention You got me goin' You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Vidéos Autres versions * You're so Beautiful par Terrence Howard (90'S Version) * You're so Beautiful par Jussie Smollett (White Party Version) * You're so Beautiful par Terrence Howard, Jussie Smollett, Bryshere Y. Gray, Serayah, Estelle & Taraji P. Henson Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Les Lyons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Lucious Lyon Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Empire (The Complete Season 1) Catégorie:Cookie Lyon